The invention relates to a high current contact and to a corresponding method for producing such a high current contact.
In the field of power electronics, electrical high current contacts between electrical components such as bus bars, high current modules, plugs, capacitors or coils are made by means of screw connections, welded joints, crimping, clinching or spring contacts.
In the European Parliament patent publication EP 0 735 628 B1, a bus bar is, for example, described which has a connecting pin for electrical connectors that is perpendicularly oriented with respect to the plane of one of the main surfaces of said connecting pin. In so doing, the connecting pin is inserted into a receiving aperture, which is provided in the center of the main surface of the bus bar, and is permanently attached to said bus bar, for example by welding, wherein the connecting pin has seating shoulders, which after insertion sit in a positive-locking manner on the surface of said bus bar.
The known contacting and joining methods have restrictions in the selection of material for the partners to be contacted with regard to the alloy compositions, the material pairings, the strengths, the conductivities and the surfaces of said partners. For that reason, the possible material pairings for the contact partners are restricted. In addition, large clearances are required for the joining tools as, for example, welding tongs, TOX tools, clinching tools, laser beam shadows, which prevent a miniaturization of the high current contact.